parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tongtong Learns a New Game
Tongtong is an Orange Dragon. He wears Yellow Trousers, Green Shirt, Black Shoes & Red Bow tie. Tongtong sleeps in bed. But he is an Unsual Dragon. He doesn't actually live in Timbuctoo. He has Magic Fingers. "Snap". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers & opens his window. "Snap". Tongtong Snaps his Fingers Again & get breakfast. "Delicious, now where was I". Said Tongtong. "Oh yes, Toasted Fingers, Snap". Tongtong snaps his fingers & the toasted fingers jumped into the Egg. "Tasty". Tongtong Brushes his teeth. "Snap". Said Tongtong snapping his Fingers grabbing a purple toothbrush & puts Mint toothpaste into the brush & brush his teeth. "Snap". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers & holds up a phone. "Hello, Tongtong's Speaking". "Hello Tongtong, this is Courage the Cowardly Dog, Would you like to come around for tea". Said Courage to Tongtong. "Oh Yes, I'll have to learn a new game, then I'll go after my Breakfast". Said Tongtong. "Not Now, Silly". Snapped Courage. "Later, When it's tea Time". Tongtong puts the Phone down. Tongtong goes outside. "Snap". Said Tongtong Snapping his fingers & opens the Gate. Tongtong Meets Hognob & Clarabelle the Cow. "Hi Guys, what's Going on". Said Tongtong. "Hognob & I wanted to play Tennis". Cried Clarabelle the Cow. "We don't have a net". Said Hognob. "So I'll fix that, Snap". Said Tongtong Snaps his Fingers & the Net Appears. "Thank You, Tongtong". Said Clarabelle the Cow. "Would you like to join us". Asked Hognob. Tongtong, Clarabelle the Cow & Hognob playing Tennis. But the trouble was He was not good at Tennis. Tongtong plays tennis harder. Clarabelle the cow hits the ball onto Tongtong's Nose & Spins around & Breaks the Net. Well, As you know, Tongtong was not good at anything. Tongtong meet Donald Duck & Maggie Pesky. "Hey Maggie, What's the Matter". Said Tongtong. "Oh Hello Tongtong, we want to do a Rollerskating Race, & then the shop's closed". Cried Said Maggie Pesky "Snap". Said Tongtong Snaps his fingers & the Roller Skates have Appeared. "Aw, Thanks Tongtong". Cried Maggie. "Ready, Steady, GO"! Shouted Donald Duck. Donald Duck & Maggie Pesky Rollerskating. Tongtong is Rollerskating Harder & falls down & hurts his legs split. "Ouch". Cried Tongtong. Tongtong is good at Snapping his Fingers & Fixing things but he is never good at winning anything. "What's the point of snapping fingers & winning anything". Wailed Tongtong. Tongtong meets Courage. "Hello Courage". Said Tongtong & comes in. Courage & Tongtong are going to have a chat & Courage is looking for the Pack of Cards. "What are you looking for, Courage". Asked Tongtong. "I'm looking for a Pack of Cards". Said Courage. "Snap". Said Tongtong snapping his fingers & then the Pack of Cards appeared in his hand. "Like these, you mean". "Yay". Said Courage. "Let's have a game, we can play". Said Tongtong. Courage & Tongtong shakes his hands gracefully & do a fist bump. "All right, yeah, That Does It". Shouted Tongtong & Courage. These two are Playing Cards. Can you guess what it's called. "Snap". Said Tongtong playing cards. That's Right. "SNAP". Shouted Tongtong playing cards. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes